


Close

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Comment-porn-o-rama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no cigar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

"I offered my hand in friendship and you refused." Malfoy looks icy, but his palm is warm on Harry's cock. Knowing. He sneers into Harry's ear and it sounds intimate. "Let's see you refuse this. Let's see you turn me away again for a Weasley."

Harry swallows Ron's name. Comes.


End file.
